Mei Mei
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Red robe and pink dress; blue sash; golden headdress | Other attributes = Blue mascara; ribbon-dancing stick; pink fan with butterfly designs | Age = Same as PoRevealed by Kung Fu Panda 3 head of story Philip Craven in an interview. @2:20 in the video: "How's Po gonna react to meeting a girl panda who's the same age as him?" | Status = Living | Residence = Panda Village | Occupation = Aspiring ribbon dancer Kung fu student (presumably) | Combat style = ; also wields ribbons | Master(s) = Self-taught (in dancing) Po (in kung fu) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Pandiva "Panda Paws" | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 3 | Voiced by = (film & shorts) Elisabeth Constantine (some episodes of Pandiva)Revealed in the video description of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkqw-w7PNxM first episode of Pandiva] by DreamWorksTV. (series) }} Mei Mei is a resident of Panda Village and a passionate ribbon dancer. She first appears in Kung Fu Panda 3, where she meets and flirts with Po, and later enlists under his instruction in learning kung fu. Po helps her to utilize her dancing skills into her fighting style, handing her a pair of to use alongside her ribbon stick. Mei Mei will be featured as a supporting character in the upcoming series Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 3 ]] Mei Mei was first shown presenting herself in a ribbon-dancing performance as Po, Li, Mr. Ping, and several panda villagers watched. While Po was dumbfounded, Mei Mei tried to impress him and flirted with him, much to his unease. She proceeded to wrap him in her ribbons and move him to perform actions that made it look like Po was trying to woo her. Additionally, Mei Mei insisted on showing him how to dance, despite his reluctance, and ended the performance by holding him up in the air wrapped in ribbons, to which the crowd cheered. Later, as the threat of Kai came closer to the Panda Village, Po decided to teach the pandas how to fight using their known talents. He taught Mei Mei how to use nunchucks, helping her to apply her ribbon-dancing to learning combat. Though she was clumsy with the weapon at first, she was soon able to use it to great effect, and quickly defeated one of Kai's jade zombies. of Panda Village using their chi to help Po]] When Po sent himself and Kai to the Spirit Realm, she and the others in the Panda Village gathered to help Po as he was battling Kai. She used her chi with the others, acknowledging herself as "a nunchuck chick", and helped Po to defeat Kai. After Kai's defeat and Po's return to the mortal realm, Mei Mei was shown practicing kung fu at the Jade Palace with the other pandas, and was briefly shown to be flirtatiously impressed with a different male panda. In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon! Personality Mei Mei is a panda who is crazy, confident and a singularly focused ribbon dancer. With the help of Po and Tigress, she takes her inner girl power to the next level. Mei Mei enjoys ribbon-dancing and performing, and is fun, easygoing, and hyperactive, as well as being rather "diva-like". She is also mildly narcissistic and controlling, willing to use her ribbons like puppet-strings on someone and playfully act like they're lavishing her with attention. She also tends to be very forward and flirtatious, particularly around Po. She also flirted with another male panda at the end of the film. She is also very confident, standing up to the jade zombies and giving one of them a beat down with her nunchucks and ribbons. Fighting style and abilities Mei Mei has been described as the best ribbon-dancer in the Panda Village. Taking advantage and this skill, Po helped her to apply her ribbon-dancing to fighting by giving her nunchucks, and Mei Mei mastered the weapon in a relatively short period of time, even using it effectively against the jade zombies when they attacked the village. Using her ribbons to manipulate her enemies' movements, she captures them, and then strikes them using her nunchucks. She later described herself as being a "a nunchuck chick." Mei Mei also took part in defeating Kai, using her chi power with the other panda villagers and helping Po when he was in the Spirit Realm. Relationships Po ]] Upon first meeting Po while she was performing, Mei Mei immediately "made eyes" with him, while Po seemed to feel incredibly nervous and awkward at receiving such attention. However, she acted as if Po was romantically interested in her, from saying flattering things about herself and pretending Po was saying them, to wrapping him in her ribbons and moving him like a puppet, making him give her flowers and kiss her paw. Despite Po being very hesitant, Mei Mei continued to engage with him, excitedly insisting to show him how to dance when he claimed he couldn't, and "helping" him when he failed miserably by picking him back up and wrapping him in ribbons. At some point in the film, the two of them incidentally got tied up together, with Mei Mei sarcastically commenting towards Po being "subtle", despite it being an accident. Later, Po taught her how to use nunchucks, helping her to make use of her ribbon-dancing to learn this new skill in order to fight off the jade zombies. Proving capable of doing so, she and the others in the Panda Village helped Po when he was fighting Kai, and she acknowledged how Po had helped her to discover that she was "A nunchuck chick". She also helped Po to defeat Kai by using her chi. At the end of the film, Mei Mei was shown learning under Po along with the other pandas at the Jade Palace. There, she briefly gave a flirtatious "Hello" to another male panda, despite her previous infatuation with Po, meaning she may now have a new romantic interest. Hom-Lee Coming soon! Bao Coming soon! Clothing Mei Mei's outfit was designed to resemble that of a bride's, consisting of a decorative red robe with purple lining, and a pink dress worn underneath. She also wears a blue sash around her waist that has two strings of beads attached with tassels. She also occasionally carries a lavender fan with a butterfly design on it. In some images, Mei Mei's appearance has differed from her look in the film, where her fan instead features a dragon design, and her robes have different patterns. Mei Mei has also been shown wearing headdresses: one being a golden flower-shaped headdress, and the other with a black-colored midsection. Trivia * Mei Mei's name translates from Chinese to English as "beautiful" ( : 美美 ; : měiměi),MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "美美" as well as "younger sister" / "young woman" (妹妹, mèimei).MDBG English to Chinese dictionary - "meimei" * Mei Mei was originally set to be voiced by . However, it was reported in September 2015 that due to an extended production schedule, Wilson was forced to bow out of the film and was replaced by . Later, in May 2017, Wilson testified in a defamation trial against a that she was fired from her role due to being "too divisive" after a series of articles written about her were released earlier in 2015. * In story development, Mei Mei was originally going to be promised in an arranged marriage to Po. * In preparation for her role, Mei Mei's former voice actress Rebel Wilson had written a love poem dedicated to Po. She had also brought a pair of pink nunchucks to her first meeting with the film directors. Gallery Images Mei-mei-concept1.jpg|Concept art of Mei Mei by Raymond Zibach Mei-mei-concept2.jpg|Concept art of Mei Mei by Max Boas Mei-mei-concept3.jpg|Concept art of Mei Mei by Arthur Fong Kung Fu Panda 3 02.jpg|Mei Mei ribbon-dancing Mei-mei-2.png|Mei Mei in a Kung Fu Panda 3 promo Mei-mei-po.jpg|Mei Mei and Po in a Kung Fu Panda 3 promo KFP3-promo-meimei.jpg|Mei Mei featured in a social media promo Kung Fu Panda 3 Korean Poster 03.jpg|Mei Mei featured in a Korean poster for Kung Fu Panda 3 View more... Videos Mei Mei's Ribbon Dance KUNG FU PANDA 3|"Mei Mei's Ribbon Dance" clip Nunchuck Princess Music Video KUNG FU PANDA 3‎‎|Mei Mei featured in the "Nunchuck Princess" music video Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|Mei Mei featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese Trailer|Mei Mei featured in the Kung Fu Panda 3 Chinese trailer Life Changing - Kung Fu Panda Paws of Destiny (2018)|Mei Mei featured in Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny View more... Related vlogs Welcome, from Mei Mei to You PANDIVA|Episode 1: "Welcome, from Mei Mei to You" Beauty Bear Necessities PANDIVA|Episode 2: "Beauty Bear Necessities" Fit, Fab and Strong the Mei Mei Way PANDIVA|Episode 3: "Fit, Fab and Strong the Mei Mei Way" More vlogs... Quotes Read more... See also * References Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Giant pandas